


Being Naked Is Bucky's Way To Profess His Love

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluffy Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Bucky, Part Of A Tumblr Post, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommate AU with Steve as an artist and Bucky a bartender. Steve gets some big news about his artworks and arrives home to celebrate. Bucky’s naked in his bed. And Steve wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Naked Is Bucky's Way To Profess His Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based off a post I reblogged on Tumblr asking for a pairing and number to write a short little fic. I got Stucky with the number  
> 6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Steve’s thrilled, in fact, he’s over the moon. Because after over a month of debating with his boss about his artwork going on display in a gallery, he finally snagged a chance. It felt like a promotion, like he was finally going places. He called Sam first, considering Bucky was busy at work, but he’d most likely call him as soon as Bucky clocked off. Steve had a spring in his step when he’d left work, and it still continued on as he stepped out of the taxi and jogged up the stairs to his and Bucky’s apartment. When he stepped into the elevator, Steve couldn’t contain his excitement and did a victory dance with a few fist pumps to the air afterwards. He’s so happy he can’t wipe the smile off his face, he’s  _finally_  going places.

The blonde unlocks the door to the apartment, breathing a sigh of relief as he throws the keys into the bowl on the table and kicks the door shut. He shrugs his jacket off and hangs it on the hooks drilled into the wall, his shoes following after, which are left in a mess and not neatly like they usually were. Steve’s too overjoyed to care where his stuff ends up. He spied a note sitting on the kitchen counter, obviously by Bucky because he recognised the writing straight away.

_Good luck today, I hope you finally get somewhere. See you later. Buck x_

Steve raised his eyebrow at the small ‘x’ beside Bucky’s name, before shaking his head thinking it must have just been on impulse. He placed the note back down and started unbuttoning his navy blue shirt, directing himself to his bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, which stopped Steve in his tracks, considering he’d closed his bedroom door that morning. His footsteps were quiet as he approached his bedroom, pushing the door open further before stepping inside. He let out a startled noise, his gaze falling onto his bed, where Bucky was, lying under the sheets…completely  _naked._

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky spoke, grinning widely.

“I-’ Steve paused, frowning as he scans his eyes down the length of Bucky’s bare back to the sheets that sat just over the curve of his ass. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he asked.

Bucky smirks and draws his bottom lip in with his teeth, before letting it go.

“Congratulations on your…promotion I guess? Would you call it a promotion? Sam told me, after you called him, so I left work early,” he replied.

“I suppose,” Steve mused, tilting his head to the side and crossing his arms over his chest. “So that’s the only reason?” he questioned.

“Oh no, Sam just wants to stop seein’ us makin’ bedroom eyes at each other from across the room,” Bucky pointed out.

“We don’t-I mean I don’t…do that,” Steve uttered.

“Really? You’re makin’ bedroom eyes at me right now,” Bucky crowed, inclining his head which exposed more of his neck.

Steve couldn’t stop his breath from hitching at the sight, his gaze darting to the mirror, where he sure as hell did have bedroom eyes.

“Pupils are dilated too, and don’t think I didn’t catch that sneaky slide of your tongue across your bottom lip. You want this Steve…you _want_  me,” Bucky purred, dropping his voice low.

 _I’m doomed, I’m so doomed_  Steve thought, raising his hands back up to the buttons on his shirt. He can’t stop what his body wants, but his hearts singing to him, his mind is running a mile a minute, and there’s the ache of a burn in the pit of his stomach he needs to get rid of. His best friend is lying naked in his bed, it feels like a reward, in fact, it beats the  _damn_  good news at work. Because he does want Bucky, but he loves him too…he doesn’t want a one time thing.

“This-” he started, pushing his shirt off his shoulders as it fell to the floor. “…isn’t a one time thing, is it? I mean, I do want you Buck but I-” he stopped, swallowing thickly as he stared at Bucky. “I love you,” he finished.

Bucky’s smile is to die for as he turns around onto his back now, leaning up on his elbows, with strands of hair falling over his face.

“I love you too, punk, now get over here, I want you all day and all night. I’d never use you as a one time thing,” he huffed, patting the empty space on the bed.

Steve exhales heavily, before walking over to the edge of his bed, keeping his eyes locked on Bucky’s. The bed dips when he kneels down on it, causing Bucky’s smile to grow as he trails his eyes down Steve’s body, letting his hand slide across the sheets to wrap around the blonde’s wrist. He can feel the elevated pulse of Steve’s heartbeat, enough to confirm that he is right, Steve  _wants_ it. Bucky leans up more once Steve is towering over him, legs on either side of Bucky’s until the brunette parts his legs and bends them up. Steve groans at the invitation, putting one leg between Bucky’s, applying a little pressure and drawing out a moan from him.

“So can I lie in your bed naked more often?” Bucky tested, with a huskiness to his tone.

“All the time…” Steve whispered, dipping his head to nuzzle into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

He’s tender with his kisses, drinking in Bucky’s musk of tropical fruits, humming right against the most sensitive parts of his neck. Bucky’s hands are running down Steve’s back to then move around to the front, fingers dancing over hard, contracting muscles.  It’s exactly how he envisioned it, only…he wants  _more._  So Bucky brings his hands up to cup Steve’s jaw, tilting his own head to the side to try and divert Steve away from his neck. Steve complains, until their mouths meet, their lips parting in sync as if they’ve done this a thousand times before but this is the  _first_  time…maybe even the last. Bucky’s hell bent on making things last, he wouldn’t have picked anyone else but Steve. They’d been friends since childhood, they’d lived together since they were in college, they live together now, but Bucky doesn’t want to just be Steve’s best friend, he wants to be his lover  _and_  his best friend.

“I love you…” he breathed out, smoothing his fingers through Steve’s hair. “ _Fuck,_  I love you. I love you so much and it’s all just hittin’ me now,” he wavered, swallowing down the growing lump in his throat.

They’re staring at each other, longingly, they don’t even blink and Steve feels so… _content._

“I love you too Buck, now be quiet I’m gonna’ make you feel like you’re on cloud nine,” Steve said, brushing his thumb over Bucky’s bottom lip. “So beautiful…like a work of art,” he commented, pressing a chaste kiss to the brunette’s lips.

“Steve…” Bucky gasped, because during that time Steve’s hands had decided to wander, massaging large circles on Bucky’s all too sensitive thighs.

Bucky’s already in paradise and doesn’t want to be anywhere else. He never noticed it before, but Steve’s tongue has the faint tang of whiskey on it, not to mention it’s Bucky favourite brand.

“Had an early celebration without me?” he chuckled.

Steve smiled sheepishly.

“If you let me finish what we’d started then I’ll take you out tonight. Just  _you_  and  _I,_  dinner, drinks…anything you want,” he offered.

Bucky chuckles again, wrapping his arms loosely around Steve’s neck to pull him back down until their lips are mere inches apart.

“I can live with that, baby,” he murmured, sealing the deal with a kiss.

He’d have to remember and send Sam a thank you basket.

**Author's Note:**

> Can find me on tumblr: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
